Vehicles, such as earthmovers are operated in harsh environments including hot climates. In order to combat the heat, operator cabins of vehicles are often cooled using an air-conditioning (A/C) system. However, in order to operate the air-conditioning system, the engine must be on in order to provide power to the various components of air-conditioning system. For example, compressors are driven by a belt that is coupled to the engine while the engine is operating. Vehicle batteries may be used to operate the air-conditioning system when engine is off, however, this may lead to a battery drain, which may prevent the vehicle from starting.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,266,967 discloses an air-conditioning system for an automotive vehicle having a water cooling type internal combustion engine that includes a first refrigerator, and an adsorption type refrigerator having adsorbent. The first refrigerator controls temperature of air to be blown into a passenger compartment of the vehicle. The adsorbent generates adsorption heat when the adsorbent adsorbs the medium, and desorbs the adsorbed medium when the adsorbent is heated by coolant water in the internal combustion engine. The air to be blown into the passenger compartment is heated by the adsorption heat of the adsorbent, is cooled by the evaporation patent heat of the medium. However, this system does not maintain prolonged cooling in the operator's cabin when engine is off